Buu is coming to you
by Hawkeye11
Summary: Something that very few people have ever dared to do. Have naruto and majin buu, along with a few others combine into an unstoppable fighting machine. Will be Vastly overpowered


The day began as any other day, only this time, it went a bit differently. After Superman and Batman got into a little tussle with the Tripod invaders in Metropolis, superman then went to the mountains where he was led to by mysterious visions. When superman left, Batman soon followed and found superman knocking down steel doors that belong to a military bunker.

Batman knew Superman wouldn't do this without a reason decide to say while superman was still beating on the last door that was in his way. "Hold on, Superman.Destroying government property isn't your style ,what's going on"? Superman then turns to Batman and says "See for yourself". After he tears down the last door it was revealed that it within the room was a surprise Batman did not expect, it was a green humanoid with in long gated cranium who is shackled into a strange machine that looks like a containment field . Batman decided to ask, "What is it"? Superman then says "Mankind's last hope. He then went to the controls and released him. After he was released the Alien fell down to the ground where Superman began helping him up and began to explain, "He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically, but the containment field was making hard for him to warn us".

Batman then asked, " About what"? "The invasion". Said the Green alien to Batman, who looked a little shocked by the voice,using telepathy. "I came to your planet in order to warn your people, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen". Batman's remark to this was, "Big surprise". The green alien just stared back at him and said in a monotone voice, "I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help." After he finished speaking, the alien shape shifted into a more humanoid appearance that still held his green skin and orange eyes, where he wore a red x on his chest, a blue cape that reached to his calf's, blue shoes, a red belt around his waist that seemed to held in place by a yellow buckle. The alien then stepped forward with his hand stretched out as to give a handshake and replies, "I am J'ohn J'onnz".

After a few seconds of Batman staring at J'ohns hand, Superman steps in and says in an apologetic tone, "Don't take it personal J'ohn, he doesn't trust anyone". J'ohn's replies to this with, "A wise policy".

As the three were making their way out of the building, Superman began to speak about the situation at hand.

"We need to contact the joint Chiefs right away," Said Superman.

"Stop right there, Superman!"

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded them,Stopping them in their tracks. In front of them were soldiers, with their guns raced a fire at them with but a single word.

"You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here at any cost". Said the commander while pointing at them."

"Wait!" Said Superman as he stood in front of J'onn. "I'll vouch for him, you must let us go!"

"I don't think so," answered the commander.

"But the world security may be at stake!" Superman exclaimed.

"Which is why you'll never leave her alive," The commander explained as he and his men turned into pale, hideous monsters.

"It's them!" J'onn Said as they readied themselves to fight.

The aliens began to fire at them. Superman managed to push both Batman and J'onn out of the way, but was hit by heavy tank ammunition which blast him back into the side of the building.

"Stay down", Batman said to J'onn as he bull out a batarang. He then threw the batarang at the top of the aliens. The projectile then exploded,Blasting them away. Batman was about to throw another battering at the Elleance, but what he didn't know was that one manage to get behind him and fire shot at his back.

J'onn seeing this quickly exclaimed "Watch out". He then phased through Batman as if he were a ghost and threw up a sort of mental shield that when it hit, caused J'onn to become unconscious. I meant then through the projectile at the Elion knocking it out. "J'onn!" Batman exclaimed as he ran over to the green alien as he lay on the ground. "Are you all right?"

J'onn just groaned in response. Batman then pick John up and started supporting him.

"Hang on!" Batman exclaimed as he began to stand up. Suddenly, Superman picked up a tank and began to use it as a shield for both Batman and J'onn. "Get him to safety, I'll cover you!" Said Superman.

Batman carry J'onn over to the Batwing. He put the injured alien in the backseat while he took the front. As soon as the top was down,Unbeknownst to Batman, J'onn woke up and his eyes began to light up. But what none of them realized as they were taking fire, was that something else was watching the battle as well, something that has not been seen for thousands of years.

Just as the Batwing was about to takeoff, Superman threw the tank he was using up until then towards the aliens, causing it to explode. Superman then followed the Batwing.

"That was close", Batman commented. Looking back.

"We're not safe yet," J'ohn Said as he looked down. "Look"

Below them were about 30 alien-like jets that were flying towards them. The jets started to fire at the heroes, causing them to swerve. Batman tried to shake off their pursuers by flying through a narrow path. Superman then flew towards jets and began to blast them away using his heat vision.

Just as Superman was about to continue his assault, one jet managed to get a lucky shot in and blasted him into the mountainside. Superman weakly stood up just as the jets began to fire at Batman.

Batman managed to outmaneuver the aliens by using a small path,causing most of them to explode. His success was short-lived, however, when one managed to hit the Batwing. The Batwing then started spiraling towards the ground.

Batman tried to regain control, but it was no use. Just asthey were about to hit the ground, they suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Batman Asked as he looked around and saw that the Batwing was surrounded by a green glow.

"Help has arrived," J'onn replied as he looked up. Batman followed his gaze and saw Green Lantern hovering above them with his power ring.

Green Lantern is a dark colored person with short black black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular build, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black, and white. The top of his suit was emerald green in color in a V form going from the back all the way to the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper part of his body in green, while the rest was black with the exception of his boots, which were also green along with his gauntlets which were also green.on his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field into any form that he desired.

Suddenly, a blaster went towards him, missing by an inch. Green Lantern looked up and saw two jets flying towards him. Suddenly, he saw the shadow of a hawk. He turned and saw Hawkgirl flying towards the alien jets, her mace crackling with electricity.

With one swoop, Hawkgirl smashed the jets into scraps. The jets exploded as Hawkgirl flew towards more jets that were inbound.

"Hawkgirl?" Batman Said ,surprised. "What is she doing here?"

J'onn suddenly phased through the Batwing, Which was placed near the cliff by Green Lantern, and flew towards Hawkgirl. Later, superman and Green Lantern joined them.

"Sorry I was late," Green Lantern said. "There was an uprising near Rigel Nine"

The four here I was then charged at the Jets. Green Lantern blasted the Jets with his ring while Superman grabbed one of the Jets and threw it towards the other jets. Hawkgirl smashed the jets with her mace, while J'onn turned intangible so the blasts would go through him and hit other Jets.

Batman just do it on the cliff, watching. He suddenly looked up as a jet was falling towards him. He jumped away as the jet exploded on the ground. He used his cape to cover himself from the aftershock.

Hawkgirl was flying towards one of the jets when another one suddenly fired at her from the back. She managed to avoid getting hit, but the blast hit the mountain side. She yelped as she was caught by the explosion and was thrown onto a small ledge near the mountainside next to her. She weakly pushed against the ground,and lifted her head up just in time to see another jet flying towards her. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a woman with long black hair that reached her back suddenly appeared and said, "Allow me."

She then began to deflect the lasers blasts that the ship started firing at the two of them with what appeared to be metal bracelets and managed to redirect the blasts back at the ship. When the blast was redirected back at it, the alien jet was hit in it's right wing, causing it to fall towards the two heroines.

"Look out!" Green Lantern exclaimed.

Just as Green Lantern was about to cover the two, something very peculiar landed in front of the two with a little bouncing sound being made when it landed. It was a small blob like creature that was a light red in color, with flecks of black in its body. At first glance, the small entity looked like a helpless creature, but one of the two women knew what the creature was.

"A slime?" Said the raven haired woman. As soon as she asked that, the jets began to get ready to fire on the two women. But the slime was not just going to sit around and let them be killed, and began to gather up energy in it's body which began to make it glow a bright orange, catching the attention of the heroes who were curious as to what the creature was going to do. Just as the ships got ready to fire, the slime fired first, literally. A giant stream of intense fire flew out from, what was presumably the mouth of the slime, and destroyed the two jets like they were firecrackers. As the slime stopped it's flame, the remnants of the jets crashed on the lower side of the mountain side creating another explosion, giving the somewhat harmless slime a ominous look, kinda like Batman's infamous Batglare.

"So, who's the rookie in the tiara and the blob thing?" Asked Green Lantern, who was a little shocked that the small blob like creature just incinerated tow alien ships so easily.

"I'm not sure!" Responded Superman, as he threw one of the last jets away.

Soon every hero was gathered together at Batman's location, where they see a red blur making its way towards them. It turned out to be the Flash, who was holding the broken piece of the Batwing.

"Hey Bat's, I think you dropped this...Whoa, Where have you been all my life?" Asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty in front of him for the first time. Flash was dressed in a full body red suit that looked to be made for both flexibility and resistance to high speed, with white see through material for the eyes with a lightning symbol on the center of his chest, along with lightning like ornaments on the sides of his head where his ears should be. He wore a lightning styled belt along with yellow boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman, completely oblivious to Flash's attempt at flirting.

"Huh?" Answered Flash confusingly.

"The island of the Amazons, I always thought it was merely a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird like mask, had reddish brown hair that reached the middle of her back,light red lips, black eyes, and two light-grayish angel like wings. She wore a yellow top that seemed to hold her rather impressive high C to low D cup breasts in place. She also wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were in a pair of red boots. In her hand, she held the same mace with a leather strap that was around her hand to keep it from falling.

"I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile, and with pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with raven black hair cascading down her back, with visible muscles. Baby blue eyes and a tall figure and she held herself with pride. She wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead. She had red lips, and a tight red half shirt that seem to do well to hold up her high Double D to low E cup breasts, similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W's, one above the other. A gold belt held her dark blue mini pants with white stars that barely managed to cover her round backside, leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down the front and back covered her feet and legs to just below the knee.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Flash Said. Superman suddenly nudged Flash in the side in order to be quiet.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods." Diana continued. "But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger."

"It was lucky when you showed up when you did." Said Superman.

"No, not luck." Said J,onn. Everyone turn to look at them. "I telepathically summoned them."

"I think we're forgetting about someone." Said Batman as he was looking cautiously at the red blob behind the rest of the group that seem to be just sitting there, waiting for something to happen.

"The creature you are looking at before you is a slime." Said the now named Diana a.k.a. Wonder Woman, though she did not know her new hero name yet that would be given to her later on.

"A slime?" Asks Hawkgirl with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Yes, My mother told me stories about these creatures. Supposedly they lived in dark caves or in caverns behind waterfalls, they are relatively harmless creatures that were suppose to be extinct after 1000 years, when the forces that were needed to form them were not around anymore. This is the first time I am seeing one for myself, to be honest." Said Diana as she squated down in front of the slime with a slight smile on her face as she studied the rare creature that was before her with a sense of awe in her eyes.

"Are they usually able to breathe intense flames?" Asks Batman as he scrutinized the creature, looking at the slime with caution.

"From what I have been told, no. As I have said before, they are supposed to be relatively harmless. But none of the stories I was told of said anything about the slimes being able to manipulate the elements in such a manner." Said Diana in a somewhat confused manner.

"And what exactly do the stories about my kind says, your Highness?" Asks the slime in a sort of rough voice. **Imagine Ichigos voice from Bleach**

Diana leapt back in shock at the voice the creature seemed to possess, with the rest of the heroes who were listening in to blink in wonder at the tone of the creature.

"How are you able to speak, I was told that slimes were incapable of speech?" Asks Diana with a wide eyed expression.

" The rest of my people are in capable of speech, but I am different from them. Unlike the rest my people, I am so much more than what the stories have made us out to believe. Unlike the rest of my kind, I possessed a unique ability that none of them did, Predator. My ability allowed me the power to absorb other beings into myself and analyze them in order to gain their looks and their powers. It also allowed me to analyze them at a molecular level. I have observed many beings in my time being alive inside of the cave which I came from, but what I gained, what I gain mostly from them what is intelligence, animal instincts which I had never known before. One day, a human wandered into my cave unaware of the dangers of what he was facing, he fought valiantly against the creatures which resided in the cave along with me, but he was soon overwhelmed and brought to the brink of death. When he and he alone was still breathing among the dead bodies of the creatures of the cave, he saw me and knowing of his impending death, he beckoned me to him with a smile on his face, and said, "I know not what you are strange creature, but if I am to die, I would like you to be the one that finishes me." With those last words, the man died in front of me with a smile on his face even in death. I did not understand his words, but I understood his intention as I absorbed him into myself, I not only gained a new form, But I also gained intelligence at the Manhattan before his last breath. I had to learn how to walk at first that in itself was difficult but soon and became second nature to me, the next step was being able to talk as I had never talked before.When everything was done and I had absorb all the creatures in my cave and getting all sorts of new abilities, I decided to train with them in ways only many could have imagined possible for many years, I lived in isolation,until today when I felt tremors being made above on the surface world, and that is when I saw you all fighting those strange things in the sky." Said the Slime.

"But, why did you save us?" Asks Hawkgirl.

"In truth, I do not know. I just felt like I had to." Said the slime.

"Could you possibly take on your human form, so that we may better know what you look like?" Asks Green Lantern.

"Very well." Said the slime. With that said, the slimes for and then began to expand its self and we going to froth and bubbles until right in front of them stood what appeared to be a young man in his mid to late teens, with what appeared to be Japanese ancestry in his features, he wore it would appear to be old style ronin attire with a dark black cloak around his shoulders. He wore open toed sandals with straps on them, his hair looked to be the same color as his slime form, a light shade of red with black tips, and Heterochromic eyes with one eye being bright orange like that of fire, with the other one being a dark shade of green,like that of the ocean. When he had finished transforming into human form , the heroes began to look very closely at him and saw that he was indeed a trained warrior with his stance being that of one who always kept his guard up no matter what. "In this form, you may call me Kaido, or rather, you may call me Kaiju."

When he was done speaking, Flash then sped up to behind him and wrapped an arm around him saying, "Well at least we have a new friendly monster around here." With that last word being said, Kaiju then grabbed Flash by the arm, and slammed him into the ground with barely any strength behind his arm and said, "I do not like to be touched."

After he got back up, Flash said, "Noted, now I know I'm slow with the uptake sometimes, but could someone explain to me just what the heck is going on with the alien jets and stuff?"

**Skiping Manhunters explanation about the Invaders.**

With the explanation being finished, they all suddenly heard a crack of thunder in the distance.

"What is it?" asks Diana.

"It's begun." Was Manhunters reply. Clearly knowing what was happening around them.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." Was J'onns reply with no emotion in his voice, as the group began to see clouds beginning to form in the sky from what looked to be like an alien factory.

"Friends of yours?" Joked Flash to Batman and Kaido.

"Hardly, we barely know each other." Said Kaido.

"This isn't a joke." was Batman's reply in a no nonsense type of voice.

"What's a joke?" asked Kaido

Ignoring Kaidos question for the moment, Flash then goes on and asks J'onn, "What's the big deal, can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made by a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." Manhunter Said. Flash then said, "So then what's Plan B?"

"We'll have to take out the factories." Said Diana with a conclusive tone in her voice and her hands on her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs,or for cave shut in's" Says Green Lantern, clearly voicing his displeasure.

Before the offended amazon could make a move against the Lantern, he found a hand planted on his shoulder, holding it very tightly. He followed the hand and found Kaido to be the one who was holding him in place. " It is rather rude to insult a person without first seeing what they are capable of. From what little knowledge I have about the Amazons, is that they were fierce warriors that were capable of fighting even seasoned fighter veterans of this time with relative ease. Not to mention they are very strong. But if you still doubt my power, I more than happy to give you a demonstration of my power." After he finished speaking, Kaiju then snapped off a twig that was by his foot, turned away from the group and raised the twig slightly above his head. After about 5 seconds, he brought the twig down with such force, it caused the mountain across from the group to be split in half with one part missing. **Kinda like what Meliodis did after he loses his broken sword in season one. **After that display in power, many of the people thought about how not to get on Kaijus bad side, mainly Green Lantern. Diana however was in amazement at the strength that the slime in front of her seemed to possess, never mind the fact that he stood up for her.

Still reeling from the strength the slime seem to possess, Superman decided to speak up before Lantern got into more trouble with Kaiju and said "John, Kaiju is right. there's no reason to be fighting amongst our selves." Lantern then says "Fine, sorry your Highness. technically speaking we have multiple objectives. We'll have to split into teams."

Flash then try's to make a move on Diana, not that she knew, and sped behind her while putting an arm over her shoulder while saying, "Dibs on the Amazon."

**Time skip, Egypt with Batman, Manhunter, Diana and Kaiju.**

Kaiju was currently with Batman and Diana, hiding from the tripod alien machines that the enemy had released much earlier in order to patrol the site. Only difference was, the machine seem to be limiting its movements. No doubt it was trying to stay close to the alien factory in our you to keep it safe from harm. Diana was not very happy with all the hiding they were doing, seeing as how she was a warrior, she thought it was a cowards way of fighting.

"Hiding from the enemy is not the way of the Amazons." Said Diana in a rather angry tone.

"It's necessary, we need the element of surprise with us if we are to get into the factory." Said Batman while looking at Said factory. Kaiju was growing adjitated from all of the waiting as well, seeing as how when he faced fellow monsters inside of his home cave, he faced them head on, and didn't hide from them. Fed up from waiting and without Batman or Diana noticing, began to make his way over to the Walker( alien tripod) in order to go with a direct approach. While he made his way to the Walker, J'onn returned to the remaining group and said, " There is no sign of an entrance that we can use in order to infiltrate the factory."

Diana then said as she got her rope out and was prepared to fly off, "Then we'll make our own." Batman was about to try and stop her when J'onn finally noticed that someone else was missing. "Wait, what happened to Kaiju?" asked J'onn. It was at that moment, the other two members of the group noticed that the fellow member was missing. At that moment, they began to hear a ruckus coming from the side of them where they really originally looking before. They turned to see the kind you were standing right next to one of the walkers who I get to notice him. With no sound to his footsteps, Kaiju walked right up to the walker and placed his hand on one of the walker's three legs and suddenly began to take on his slime form once again. After he finished transforming back to its original form, Kaiju then began to encompass the entire walker until It was completely covered in his form. The Walker, then try to find out what was traveling up it's body and began to fire all around in order to get it off, but was soon in trapped by the gelatonous body that manage to capture it. After it finish struggling, the group began to notice it was dissolving into Kaiju's body. Once the Walker was completely dissolved, Kaiju's form then began to shrink down and became human once again. Batman, Diana, and J'onn then made their way over to Kaiju, who looked to be processing what he just dissolved into his body. After a few seconds Kaiju then opened his eyes, which were closed after he took human form once again. And then said, "Now, shall we make our way in?" After he finished saying those words he then turned towards the factory and looked to one of the higher levels when is eyes suddenly began to glow bright red, and then he fired a concentrated blast of energy and destroyed the wall that he wanted gone, causing an explosion. When the dust finally settles from the explosion, the group look to see that there was no at entrance into the factory. Kaiju then began to make his way over to the factory, when he turned back to the group and asked if they were coming or not.

As soon as the others made their way to the entrance, they were greeted by a group of several aliens were firing blasters at them. Diana then rushed board and used her bracelets to block the blast coming at the group and re-directed some of them back at the fighters. When the aliens realize that this was futile, They began to make their way deeper into the factory with some of them avoiding sunlight they had begun to sleep in through extra holes that were made during the explosion. Diana seeing this was somewhat offended that they were running away. "They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?" Said Diana.

Kaiju noticed how some of the aliens seemed to do their best not to get hit by the sunlight when they were running away. He then turned to Batman who seemed to have noticed this as well. When they are gazes met, they both nodded at each other, signifying that they knew what was going on.

The group began to move faster throughout the factory with Kaiju taking the lead, tearing through the aliens with some ease using the same twig that he had used in his demonstration earlier.Diana was not merely standing by, she was using her bracelet in order to deflect a blast of the hill inspired at them making them weaker, and did the same thing as before and redirected the blasts.

Batman was not alone either as he had taken out a special fighting type of knuckles from his utility belt they gave off a powerful electrical discharge that allowed him to fight close quarters against aliens who got near him, while still throwing special explosive Baterangs at those he could not reach. J'onn used his ability to turn invisible and intangible in order to sneak behind his enemies and take them down.

They cut us off again said Diana, seeing how the aliens were cutting them off at almost every corner they were made. Batman then says "It's like they know what were thinking. We gotta end this quickly before we get overrun. J'onn, J'onn?

Without hearing a reply back, Batman turn to Manhunter and saw that his eyes were glowing orange and look to be in a trance like state. When is eyes stopped glowing, Manhunter then replies "Superman and Hawkgirl are down, they have failed." Batman asks, "Are you sure?" J'onn then nodded his head and says "I can sense it."

The group event began to make their way even deeper into the factory and soon came into a cavernous room that had a number of the aliens moving about using control panels and what appeared to be some sort of chamber holding a large crystal inside what appeared to be some sort of gestation tank.

"We're here." Was J'onns reply. "This is the central core of the factory."

Batman then spoke to the Martian as he could see that this would be the best place to take down the factory for good. "How do we take it down?"

"The crystal there in the chamber is the Ion Matrix Crystal,Which is the heart of the factory, and also the source to how they make the Ion cloud itself. Removing that should shut down the entire factory and compromise it. I will need a distraction to get the Crystal though." Said J'onn.

Batman then used a Batarang to cut a nearby pipe that unleashed a wave of black fluid upon the aliens underneath it. Diana then decided to help by ripping off another pipe that caused gas to hit the aliens, combined with the flames from Kaiju created a firestorm of destruction that managed to catch the aliens off guard.

This was enough for J'onn to move in by phasing to the location, while Batman, Diana and Kaiju were under attack by the Invaders, who managed to reorganize themselves in order to attack the intruders. Batman handled his opponents by using a combination of taser knuckles and Baterangs. Diana slammed Invaders away with her fists while blocking energy blasts with her bracelets. Seeing one of the Invaders about to fire at Diana from behind, Kaiju quickly races behind her and transforms into a Gigantic snake that that quickly used it's poisonous breath that began to dissolve the Invader and everything else that was within 20 feet of it, and when it was over, the snake then transformed back into Kaiju. Diana, seeing her teammate transform into a giant serpent in order to protect her made her feel happy that she had someone like him watching her back.

J'onn reappeared the crystal chamber now that the distraction was in full effect. He took the alien nearby and quickly retrieved the crystal. The effects were fast as the factory began to shake and begin to malfunction, but not before J'onn was shot by one of the invaders. The last Martian was sent down to the ground and lost his grip on the crystal.

"J'ONN!" Diana screamed as she flew to his location after defeating her foes, and when she got there, Batman shouted to her.

"GET HIM OUT NOW!"

Both Kaiju and Batman quickly moved to get to the two while Diana lifted J'onn up and flew to a nearby tunnel area. Batman quickly used his grappling gun to swing over to where the crystal was, while Kaiju covered his back by summoning fireball after fireballs to throw at The Invaders. However, one of the aliens quickly accessed the door control panel and began to try to seal at least a few of the intruders inside the room with them. When the door began to close Batman yelled to Kaiju who was running on Batman's right hand side while carrying the crystal in his left arm, " We're not going to make it!"

Kaiju, seeing what Batman meant answered, " Your right, we won't, _you will." _

Suddenly, without warning, Kaiju grabs Batman by his arm while twisting around to gain momentum, and threw him threw the door just as it closed behind him. Leaving Kaiju alone in the room with the remaining aliens.

Diana turned around just in time to see Batman being thrown through the door just as it closed behind him. But not seeing Kaiju, automatically knew what had happened. She then made a run towards the door, along with Batman who just managed to stand back up, and began to punch away at the door while they yelled, "KAIJU!"

They soon stopped punching the door by the sounds of laser blasts being shot and indentations being made in the wall.

"NO!"

Horror began to fill Diana and Batman at the fate of the supposedly young man of the team and was ready to try and smash the door down again but was stopped by J'onn who had finished recovering from the injury he was dealt.

"Wait, there's nothing more we can do for him."

"You don't mean to say that he's-" Said Diana, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Gone.."Said J'onn with a sad expression on his face that was heartbreaking to Diana, who then looked at Batman who seemed to have his head down in sorrow at the thought of their lost teammate. She then turned towards the door and said with a sorrowful tone, "Hera, help us..."

BACK IN METROPOLIS

The city was in utter pandemonium,as people rushed about the police, the fire department, and hospital services were doing their absolute best to keep things in order. But they were fighting a losing battle as the more radical elements of society were beginning to take advantage of the chaos. While The Invader had halted their attacks for the moment, in favor of securing the areas around their factories, they had made sure to send out security teams every now and then in order to squash any type of resistance that the humans had, as annoying as it was due to the technological advancements that the aliens had.

The military was doing all that they could, along with the police and the SCU, but their weapons were no good against the Invaders.

Diana could not help but feel sickened by the sight of the people before her breaking down and turning on each other like this. Instead of working together to defend one another and fight against the Invaders, the people turned on one another,looting, rioting, and more. The very sight of this appalled the Amazonian.

She, Batman and J'onn had just gotten back from their mission in Egypt, still mourning the death of their fellow compaitriot.

She looked on in disgust as the scene played on before her and said, "I cannot believe that they are like this,maybe my mother was right, maybe mankind is not worth saving."

J'onn replies to this with, " Do not judge them to harshly, they act out of fear and confusion and do not have the means to fight back, or the will to do so."

It was not long before they were joined by both Green Lantern and the Flash who had recently helped the police to try and keep peace. Green Lantern was naturally the first one to speak, "Sorry about being late, had to help rescue a number of civilians who were trapped inside a collapsed building. Why did you call us back anyhow?"

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured and are being held captive in the factory over there." Said Diana.

Flash was the one who noticed that someone else from the group was missing. "So, where is Kaiju?"

After that question was asked, J'onn became silent while Batman closed his eyes and lowered his head, Diana in a saddened tone said, "He fell in battle, like a true hero."

That shocked Flash, and even Green Lantern as they knew that things were getting really bad. However, they had little time on their hands to grieve for their friend as J'onn told them that The Imperium, the governing intelligence that led the Invaders was already on its way to the planets surface. They soon broke through the outer defenses and made their way to Superman and Hawkgirl.

But something bothered J'onn at how light the resistance was and his fear came true as it was a trap. The ones they thought were Superman and Hawkgirl turned out to be Invaders and the group was soon knocked out and unable to fight, with the crystal that Batman had reversed engineered was confiscated.

As soon as J'onn began to regain consciousness, he awoke to the sight of the real Superman. "Superman" Said J'onn with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Superman then says, " You should'nt have risked your life for us."

"Would you have done less for me?" Said J'onn.

**Skipping the rest of the conversation to the point where The Imperium is torturing J'onn. **

J'onn then suddenly exclaims while still stuck inside the Imperium, "NOW!"

All of a sudden, there was an explosion on the shield generator that created the Ion clouds for the Invaders. When the smoke finally cleared, what greeted the heroes was a surprise that they did not expect; Kaiju, alive and well, hanging on the side of the of the generator where it was hit.

"No way!" Exclaimed Flash.

"Kaiju!" Yelled Batman.

"It can't be." Said Diana with a relieved tone in her voice.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn revealed.

From within his cloak, Kaiju withdrew the Crystal that Batman had before it was taken and jammed it into the generator. The red Ion fluids within turning blue and spreading throughout the factory.

"What have you done?" Said the fake Senator Carter.

"He's reversed the Ion charge." Explained Batman.

" The crystal, destroy it!!" Exclaimed the Imperium.

The lower Invaders began to fire on the crystal, but were causing no damage. Fake Carter then said, " It's shielded."

The beams that were blotting out the sun began to reverse the process and began to make the clouds disappear, allowing the sun to shine once more.

"You live underground and shun the light, why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?!" Said J'onn who had managed to escape from the inside of the Imperiums body and began to pull it into the light, causing it to have a violent reaction and started to boil alive and steam began to rise from it's body.

"Aaaajhhjjhhhhhj" screamed the Imperium.

Flash then commented, "That is one nasty sunburn."

Kaiju then jumped over to were the others were being held and began to break them out by using a sword that looked to be made of pure fire.

Diana Said with a happy tone in her voice when Kaiju got in front of her after freeing Batman, "Kaiju, I'm relieved to see that you are alive."

" It takes more than a few bugs to kill me.", comments Kaiju.

The other heroes also began to break free. Superman managed to get a quick charge from the sun and used his heat vision to free himself. He then quickly tore off a large section of the floor and raised it as a shield to allow Kaiju to continue freeing the rest of the team. Just as Kaiju finished freeing Diana and Batman, Superman used his heat vision to free Hawkgirl, who in turn freed Flash as the speedster was now on the move to attack the aliens.

The other heroes joined in as Hawkgirl used her mace, Flash his speed, Diana her strength, and Superman his own strength and heat vision that tore apart sections of the building to expose the creatures to sunlight. It was while this was going on, the Imperium managed to free itself from the pain of the sunlight by shocking J'onn into releasing him and he escaped, leaving the Carter double to die along with the others.

Diana spotted that and used her lasso to hold the ship down and keep the leader of the Invaders from escaping, while Superman was able to defend J'onn along with Kaiju who was send the wave after wave of compressed air slashes at their attacker's, causing more damage the aliens than the others. But the alien ship fired a beam at Diana, forcing her to let go of her lasso and allow the alien to escape.

Hawkgirl however came onto the scene and began to use her mace to stop the ship, allowing the fully recovered Diana to grab the rope and hold the ship in place while hot girl began to bash at it with her electrified mace, keep it from the mother ship which had opened a doorway as to allow the smaller ship to enter. Diana yanked hard on the lasso and began to drag the Imperiums ship back to the factory. After bashing the hull of the Imperiums ship multiple times, Hawkgirl delivered the final blowing and caused the hull to break and the ship to begin to fall back towards the factory, with the Imperium screaming with fury as its ship smashed into the factory and exploded, killing the Imperium and nearly smashing Batman who was rescued by Flash who said, "We'd hate to lose you."

The factory was about to blow up and the heroes went to work saving the people who were trapped inside the same pods that the aliens used, with Green Lantern carrying them inside of an energy bubble while the others flew out of the now destroyed factory and landed on a nearby building. However the alien mothership was trying to flee, no doubt abandoning its fellows and hoping to avoid facing the same fate as its leader.

Diana was angry at this and spoke out, "Those cowards are fleeing."

The idea of letting those aliens escape sparked a type of hatred inside of Kaiju who would not allow the aliens to do to other worlds like what they did to J'onns own world. With an angry expression on his face that deeply concerned the others who saw it knew that Kaiju was done playing around. After taking a few steps towards Superman who turned to him, Kaiju spoke up and said, "No they won't. Superman, through me above the aircraft."

Superman looked at Kaiju like he was crazy until he realized what he was planning. Quickly grabbing Kaiju by his right arm, Superman flew up and when he gained a good distance on the ship, he threw Kaiju two hundred feet above the ship, where he then began to gather large amounts of fire into a semi giant sphere below his feet that made it look like he was riding a miniature sun. The rest of the group could no believe what they were seeing. Their compatriot had just created a small sun beneath his feat and was riding it like Apollo one would ride his sun chariot. The heat that the sphere was emanating was hit enough to be felt from a few hundred feet away. (**Shoutout to Escanor from Seven Deadly Sins, LOVE THAT SHOW)! **

After Kaiju was finished with creating his sun, he turned his stern gaze upon the ship that was slowly rising towards him from below himself and with a tone of annoyance in his voice said, " For causing my companion such pain, death is your only redemption. DIE! CRUEL SUN!" After he finished speaking, he pushed the miniature sun away with his feet directly at the ship, which caused a explosion that consumed the entire ship to be felt throughout the entire city with the heats intensity.

Diana could not believe she had just witnessed what she could describe as punishment from the gods rain down on the Invaders. When she felt and saw the miniature sun destroy the Mothership for the Invaders, she had only this to say, " Great Hera!"

When Kaiju began to fall from the sky, some of the members became concerned and were getting ready to fly up and catch the man before he hit the ground, when he decided to surprise everyone by revealing another power of his by having bat like wings sprout from his back that slowed his descent until he glided over to the group and the now awake civilians who had seen the man destroy the ship of aliens with a miniature sun and began to cheer. When Kaiju landed in front of the group, he then turned to J'onn and said, " You and your people have been avenged my friend, those parasites will no longer hurt you or anyone else ever again. But from what I can tell, we have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Manhunter looked at the transformed slime in front of himself and nodded to him and said with gratitude in his own voice, " Thank you Kaiju, all of you have my thanks for ridding the universe of the Imperium and his followers. And you are right, there is much work to do.

It was days later after the heroes forced the Imperium back and now they were working out on removing the remaining forces of the aliens that were left behind. It was a great sign of relief to the people, but not everyone was happy with the situation. The military were all talking about how they were lucky, but they cannot let this happen again. They needed some way to make sure that if it did happen again, then they would be ready for battle.

In the Batcave in Gotham, Bruce himself thought it over and decided that now was the time to use something he had been working on for months. The original purpose of the item in question was for space exploration and also for observation. But now the purpose was changed for the defense of Earth.

In a massive space station above the earth...

Superman could not help but feel a bit amazed by the looks of Earth while he and Batman were in the Watchtower. He knew that Bruce had his hand in a lot of things, and had the money, manpower, resources, know how, and technology but this was certainly high up there in the list.

Superman decided to start the conversation with, "Impressive, are you sure that you're stockholders know nothing about this Bruce?"

Batman merely nodded and replied, "It's a bit of a line item in the Waynetech aerospace RD budget so it's strictly off the books for the duration. So in answer to that, no it's not in the knowledge of anyone in the company, and I've already begun the paperwork to have this be given as a donation by Bruce Wayne to the cause of defending the Earth. This can serve as an early warning system area and also as a base of operations for all of us if we need to work in union to help keep the world safe".

The two then turned as both Flash and the newly code named Diana were walking towards them with styrofoam cups in hand as the speedster spoke in a very amused voice.

"And it's got a very well stocked kitchen, which by the way is wicked by the way. Iced mocha by any chance guys?"

Superman sighed a bit and shook his head with a smile as he took energy from the sun, he had no need to eat or drink, but he did like food. But he had a lot on his mind and food was not one of those things.

"No thanks".

"Suit yourself".

As for Diana she was still getting used to the taste of mocha on her tongue, she found it to be a totally new and different experience as she spoke after taking a sip.

"Mmmm, we don't have these in Themyscara".

Flash grinned and replied to that.

"Stick with me princess, there's a lot more to see".

"Perhaps I will".

Flash grinned at that and the two other heroes in the room were also somewhat thankful,. They were soon joined by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, the former marine then spoke to the two heroes.

" Impressive installation, very impressive. But I get the feeling that there's more to this than just showing it off".

Superman nodded at that and then looked at the Earth and as soon as he gathered his thoughts, he spoke to them.

" I once thought I could handle protecting the earth by myself, but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and more. That's why instead of working separately we can work together as a team to become a force that help ensure the ideals of justice and peace are better protected".

Flash was amused and walked over to the Kryptonian and spoke.

"Work together, like a bunch of Super Friends? No offense or anything but that kind of sounds a bit off as a bit to cheesy".

Superman smirked a bit at the humor there and replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Justice League, it might not be as catchy, but the goal and purpose is still worth it in my book".

Flash smiled even more and replied.

"You have any idea how corny that sounds, even worse than the Super Friends bit"?

He however then turned to face the others in the station then spoke.

"But I think big guy here has a point, working together is a lot more effective and with all of us behind, it can definitely be a good thing. Plus combining powers can be a serious advantage in a fight with the more powerful bad guys we are going to deal with soon. Count me in then".

Flash then placed his hand on Superman's own as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl with Green Lantern placing his hand over Flash's own and Hawkgirl does the same thing with the two of them showing their willingness to give this idea a try. They knew that if they were going to deal with problems like this in the future, working together was better then going at it alone, or even in pairs.

"I'm in, not too sure about this but working together can really be a big boost in all accounts".

"So am I".

Diana looked to be a bit conflicted as she thought about what she was getting into. She had gone from her home to man's world, and now it was over so she had nothing holding her back from going back home. But the things she had seen in man's world told her to stay for a while longer, and perhaps she could tell her mother what she had seen and what she had experienced in Man's world. She then decided to stay and then spoke.

"My mother would not approve of this, but Man's world is very interesting to me. So I'm in".

The Amazon Princess placed her hand on Hawkgirl's own and they turned to Batman who was looking at the whole thing while being apart from them. Superman then spoke to the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman"?

"I'm not much of a people person, but if you need me, and no doubt you will, call me".

"I understand".

"Wait a minute, where's J'onn"?

They found the Martian looking at a console where the image of Mars was, the alien retained his calm facade but Superman could see that the Martian was not the least bit calm and he could understand just why the Martian looked that way to his now devestated home- world.

"J'onn"?

"Mars is dead and gone now... and I am the last of my kind anywhere".

"J'onn, I know that none of us can take the place of your family at all, but we would be honored if you were to call Earth home".

The Martian looked at the Kryptonian and smiled as they shook their hands and flew back to join the others.

This is when Flash noticed that someone seemed to be missing.

"Hey, what about Kaiju? He helped out too. Where is he"?

Hawkgirl response to this with, " I think I saw him in one of the Guest rooms".

With that said, the newly formed League began to make their way towards the guests rooms and began to hear the sound of a guitar and other instruments playing from one of the rooms. When they found the room where the music was coming from, they opened up the door and found something that confused them; it had been turned into a recording room where multiple Kaijus began to play different instruments and the one holding a microphone began to sing, which shocked the league since they didn't expect to see this.

**Play One Piece opening 21-"Super Powers"**

**When the song finish playing, Kaiju opened up his eyes and saw the rest of his compatriots from the battle looking at him with awe ****and even surprise in their eyes that he could sing. He took off his cloak which revealed his black shirt which looked a little torn, and exposed his eight pack chest which made Diana blush a little bit when she looked at him. He then said, "Something I can help you guys with"? **

After he finished speaking, Superman decided to tell him about the group they were forming so as to better protect the innocent and keep the peace of earth. After everything was said and done he just looked at them and said, sure. But then he did something that they didn't even know he could do, he smiled at them, it was then that the whole league knew that things were just getting started for them, that something great is about to happen.

Authors note. Hey guys, sorry this took forever to post had a little bit of writers block but I'm back now. Hope you enjoyed the super long chapter try to put a little bit more in detail into the story how long of my own little twist hope you liked it and to those who know of the seven deadly sins rock on send me some details of who you would want in the harem I'm going to make for Kaido. Here's the list so far. Wonder Woman, Giganta, Cheetah, Knockout from suicide squad Hell to Pay, Starfire from Judas Contract, and Power Girl from Superman/Batman public enemies.


End file.
